


Family Business [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Chaos Verse [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Humor, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love it. My boy is the Fuhrer now, and only a handful of people can get away with calling him Roy. It cracks me up that my girls are a pretty big portion of that handful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Business [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Family Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/589725) by [metisket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metisket/pseuds/metisket). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Chaos%20verse/Family%20Business%20with%20music.mp3) | 22:44 | 20.8 MB  
---|---|---  
[MP3 (without music)](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Chaos%20verse/Family%20Business.mp3) | 20:42 | 19.0 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/family-business-0) |  |   
  
### Music

The Queen by Lady Gaga

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr


End file.
